Camp Shibusen
by Musical Mistress
Summary: AU. My very first time writing so please, be light on giving me feedback please. Dx SoMa maybe even a Tsubaki/Black*Star and Kid/Liz later on or how the story progresses. :3 Rated T for language. WILL BE ON HIATUS FOR THE MEANTIME, PROBABLY DISCONTINUE, IF I GET THE FEELING TO NOT WRITE THIS STORY ANYMORE.
1. Agreement

**Author's Note: Hey there kitties! Just wanted to include that I do not own Soul Eater! Enjoy le story!~**

* * *

Chapter 1: Agreement

"_At first, I thought it would be stupid to go in the first place, but then later on I actually started to believe it was destiny..."_

~~~~XOXOXO~~~~~

**Nevada; 10:27 A.M.**

I stand in front of the school's office, with my best friend, Tsubaki, handing the class attendance sheet to the jovial lady behind the sleek oak desk, when something catches my sparkly emerald eyes that was placed accordingly on the desk. There are cascades of piles of paper on the desk, but the way one pile seemed to stand out from the rest was beckoning me to read what was on the paper.

I pick one up in spite of myself. Printed on multicolored paper, was the following in black text: 'Want to have the summer of your life? Come to Camp Shibusen! Where your talent/s could be discovered, achieved and tested.' Well then. Since when was this camp established and why did it have the same name as our school? I ask the perky old lady behind the desk for more elaborate details about this "camp"

"This camp was recently established, the principle here, Lord Death, wanted the kids to have a chance to interact with others from around the world," her eyes shine while she fills me in. "Any kid from any school can join this summer camp." she adds proudly.

I stare at the flyer some more. I look over to where Tsubaki is, who was quiet the entire time. I see she picked up a flyer too, her thin small hands holding the paper up to her face. I watch as her dark blue eyes moved across the page rapidly and started to shine.

"Maka! Do you want to go to this?It would be super fun to go!" She chants.

A bookworm like me go to a place like that? No way, not in anyone's dream. What no body knows is that I am also a human being that can have fun from time to time. Though people's definition for me, Maka Albarn, of having fun is assembling puzzles and reading books. What people don't know is that I have a dream like either normal teenage girls do: I have a passion for singing and I actually have dreams of maybe starting a career. Another thing people don't view me doing: singing in front of people and starting a singing career. One thing I didn't mention was that I am one of the smartest people in Shibusen High. I dedicated most of my life to studying and having top grades that can get me into any college in the country, but for once I would like to live my dreams vividly as I can and not read about it in books. I mean, I'm not bad at singing, I have experimented and found out that I have a nice voice. There's only one problem though: I haven't sung in front of anyone and the idea of singing in front of anybody gives me nightmares. Though this camp can give me a jump start on starting my career. Also it would be fun, I think I deserve it since I placed first on the Final Exam test.

"Okay," I reply, my voice a small squeak since she was gripping my shoulders too tightly, for her excitement was over the limit.

"Hooray! I was already planning on going, but with you going also, it would be better! Hey Maka, did you know that I could dance?"

I look at her, surprise washes over my face.

"I thought you could sing?" I counter, my surprise not subsiding a bit.

"I could _and _Ican dance."

I stare at her, dumbfound with this news. Sweet Tsubaki can move her body like _that_?

"What can you do Maka?" Her bluntness takes me off guard and I start to stutter.

"Huh? Oh, um, ah..." At that moment, the bell rings, signaling the end of class. Wow, we stayed out here for that long? "Um, I'll tell you later. See ya Tsubaki!"

I race down the hallway, my blond pigtails following behind me. I may be the smartest person in this school, but I can act like a total dumbass sometimes. Why did I even do that anyway? Her question wasn't even all life threatening, just a normal simple question that required a normal response, for Shinigami sakes! Tsubaki told me proudly that she can dance, but I can't even let out something as simple like "I can sing"? I'll eventually tell her, though I hope I don't end up doing the same thing. I make my way through the throng of people and eventually reach my classroom. I sit in my usual seat and try to gain some confidence. It seems to work and I'm back to my calm and collected self. No sweat.

~~~~XOXOXO~~~~~

**England; 6:27 P.M.**

I arrive at the doorstep to my house, but before I enter the house, I get ready for what I'm about to be faced for.

I haven't even turned the doorknob before it gets opened, exposing a displeased parent. His dark eyes showed burning fury.

"Where were you? You do the same shit everyday! You know you're supposed to come straight home and start practicing on the piano!" My father fumed at me.

"I was out with my friend Black*Star. So what if I do the same 'shit' everyday? I just do it so that I can see your pissed off expression." I grinned, my shark teeth gleaming with mischief.

As I watch my words make an effect on him, his face getting more pissed off by the second, I can't help but smile even more.

"You really are an ingrate," he spat out at last. "If only you turned out like Wes, I wouldn't have to deal with a troublesome problem like you."

At the mention of my older brothers name, my smile disappears, and I completely lose it.

"FUCK YOU! I REALLY HATE HOW EVERYONE WANTS ME TO BECOME LIKE WES! WHY THE HELL CAN'T ALL OF YOU FUCK OFF ALREADY?!" I scream out.

I run to my room, fuming with anger. I slam my bedroom door and let out a frustrated breath. I already knew that he said that on purpose, and I fell right into it. I really hate how people want to turn me into Wes' twin. Nobody wants to acknowledge the fact that I hate being put into my brothers shadow. No matter what I do, I get the same scowlding everyday: "Be more like Wes...", it just pisses me off.

I throw my backpack across the room and run my hand through my ruffled albino colored hair. Before I sulk to my bed, my crimson red eyes land upon something that was on the floor. I go across the room to where I had thrown my bookbag and see that most of it's contents that were inside it, had spilled out across the floor. I pick up a blue paper that was given to me at school, which I had half-heartedly threw in my bag. I read aloud what was printed on the paper: "Want to have the summer of your life? Come to Camp Shibusen! Where your talent/s can be discovered, achieved and tested."

From there, there are a few talents listed on the sheet:

・ Singing

・ Dancing

・ Instruments:

-Guitar

-Drums

-Piano

...

At the sight of 'piano', my eyes instantly started to cringe. If I were to play the piano, it had to be played a specific and certain way, not my way. Though... this flyer gives me an idea...

I pull out my cell and start to dial Black*Stars number.

"Yo Soul Evans, ma man! Did you call your god to show your appreciation to him?!"

"Shut up dumbass. Now let me speak. You remember those flyers they were distributing at school?"

"Uh, yeah. What about it?"

"You wanna go to it? Come on bro."

"I dunno, I feel like if I leave, my subjects will be displeased..." his voice trailing from the thought.

"Come on Star. You can meet and gain more loyal subjects over there and maybe a lovely goddess will appear-"

"Say no more," he cuts in. "I humbly accept your invitation. Shit yeah! YAHOO!" He yells through the phone. I have to hold the phone away from my ear in order to not lose my hearing sense.

"Okay then. I'll go tell my parents about it and they'll most likely agree to it."

"Whoa, you sure about that? You know how your dad gets when your away from the piano and all."

"Don't worry. I got this~," I drawl out. "See ya Star."

"Don't forget your god is always watching you!" he screams out before I can even hang up.

Even though he's my best friend, he can be an idiot sometimes.

My plan is rolling in smoothly. Now all I have to do is convince that _person_ and my mom and I'm outta here!

I make my way downstairs to the living room, where most likely both of them will be there. As the day comes to an end, the long and ghastly shadows of the trees make their way in through the windows, making it seem like it's a ghost house. None of the lights from around the house are on, the only source of light I can distinguish is the light from the setting sun and one measly candle that has been lit in the living room, the flame flickering every now and then. I enter the living room and I'm greeted with the smell of cinnamon. Hmm, must be a scented crimson eyes take in my surroundings: two white couches placed in the center of the room, a rug that was also placed at the center of the room under the couches and that stretches until it reaches all ends of the room. A few paintings are hung on the peach-like colored walls, giving the living room much more appearance. One picture hanging on the wall placed above the fireplace caught my eyes, a portrait of my older brother, Wes. He looked like a real prodigy in the picture, him playing his violin passionately.

My eyes waver a bit. In this whole entire room, there is not one single picture of me.

Lastly, there she was, a glossy black grand piano, placed at the corner of the room next to a large window that overlooked the backyard of the house. I feel guilty that she has to be used the way other people want me to use her. She understands that I want to play _my_ music the way I want, she's the only one that can feel that connection.

"What do you want now?"

At the sound of _his _voice, my anger rises up a bit.

My father materializes out of the dark, like if he's been there the entire time, watching me. My mom also steps into the light the flickering candle makes.

"Hey mom."

I place my full attention on my mother, completely ignoring the beast next to her.

I trust my mother more than anything. She's the only one I can count on, ever since I was young. She still see's me as her son, even if anyone sees me as a monster, courtesy of my snow white hair, blood red eyes and shark-like teeth; or when my father calls me useless, she has my back.

"Hello dear. How was school?" She asks, nonchalently.

"Fine I guess. Hey mom, there's somewhere I wanna go over the summer." I hold up the flyer for evidence. "And it would be really cool if I could go."

"Absolutely not." The beast deadpans, without giving it a second thought.

"Hmm, I think this is a good idea." She takes the flyer from my hand and starts to read it. "I give you my permission." My mother smiles at me while she says it.

"Leila! Why?!" The old man then has his voice back.

"I think it would be a good idea to let Soul interact with other kids. Also, this isn't any ordinary camp, John. They offer kids to show their talent. Maybe Soul can learn more about playing the piano."

I don't mention that I want to bein the Piano Program they have there, or not my plan will fail. The reason why I want to go is to have some else can I get this oppurtunity of traveling a thousand miles to Death City, Nevada, where I can escape from the clutches of my old man?

After my mom proves her points, my old man then actuallly starts to think about it. About 5 full minutes of silence pass by and he finally let's out a defeated "okay".

"Fuck yes!" I yell, hugging and thanking my mom a whole bunch of times. She's the one who had lowered his barrier and now she's giving me a path to reach my freedom.

"Don't get too excited, Soul." I turn around and I see him, a set glare on his face. "If I find out that you aren't at the camp learning anything, then I'll send someone to come and get you. Understand?"

It sounded like a threat but I didn't really let it bother me. After getting the signatures I needed, I run upstairs to my room again. I land on my bed with a thud and I am face to face with the ceiling. I grin up at the ceiling. Yes, I can fnally get out of here...

I pull out my cell and decide to text Black*Star this time, I don't want my ears to be blown off again.

Me: FUCK YES! I can go bro!

Black*Star: I told you your god is always with you! Nothing is impossible for Black*Star, a douchebag like your old man can't stop me!

Me: Yeah, whatever. Just remember, don't act all stupid when we go.

Black*Star: Do not command your god, fool!

Me: ...Whatever.

Black*Star: WHAT DID YOU SAY EVANS?! D:

Me: Nothing~ lol

Black*Star: ... I'll get you tomorrow Evans boi.~~~ See ya peasant!

I place my phone on my night stand, next to my alarm clock. The glowing red numbers read 9:15 P.M. It's already this time? Even though it's this early, I feel extremely tired. Oh well, I guess I can sleep, even though I haven't eaten anything at all. I pull the covers over my head and just lay there until I grow tired.

_"What I always wanted, huh? Now I have it." _This is my final thought I have before I lose consciousness and fall into a deep dark peaceful slumber.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'll try to hurry and write the second chapter as soon as I can, I have finals this week and they are killing me! X_X**


	2. Arrival (Part 1)

**A/N: Finally! After procrastinating for about a few weeks, I finally finished! There you go Sarah-Chan, now enjoy and also the rest of you! cx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater, any Apple products that I mentioned** **here, Hello Kitty, Cannibal Corpse, Slipknot, Killswitch Engage, Justin Bieber, Cody Simpson, One Direction and some other stuff that I obviously don't own.**

* * *

Chapter 2: Arrival (Part 1)

**Maka**

"Jeez, Papa, it's only for the summer! You're acting like I was leaving forever," I screech at him. Papa is in tears, his mop red hair hanging on his face like he just got jumped or something. "And stop crying!"

"I can't!~~ My Maka is going to be here, while her papa will be all alone!~" He cries out.

"What about the woman you sneak into our house from Chupacabras, huh? They'll keep you company," I bark at him.

He began to to weep even more. "Maka!~ Papa loves you and mama the most!"

Grr, he's embarrassing me and pissing me off. I grab a very heavy book that was packed away in my luggage, just in case I needed it when a situation arose, and I hit papa with it on the head, full force. While I scream out "Maka-chop!"

I then retreat to where everyone is gathered, while I leave papa on the ground, unconscious and bleeding. Ugh, papa can be such an idiot at times, well he asked for it. "See ya until August, papa." I really don't care if he was still not awake from his state, at least I should say something to him.

I marvel at the scenery around me. Camp Shibusen, who knew it was this beautiful? The first thing I see is a huge sparkly lake with a small dock residing at one of it's foamy, deep shores. I then take in the luscious green trees dancing with the dry Nevada breeze. I'm glad this camp is close to home, having to leave this place is the worst for me over the summer.

I continue to look around, drowning myself with the beauty of it all. There are newly refurbished cabins, dotting the camp grounds around the lake. Along the sides of the cabins are bushes full of blood-red roses, bright pink carnations, and pearl-white daisies. Daisies my favorite.

I was magnetized by the flower wonderland, that I didn't notice the person in front of me, until I bumped into her.

I stagger back a few feet away from her and offer a breathless "Sorry!"

She then turns around and the one thing that immediately caught me were her eyes. The color of her almond shaped eyes were a striking purple that I could have sworn I was seduced right there. I manage to break away from her gaze and I begin to look her over. Her flowing brown hair ends past her shoulders, her tannish skin glows in the sunlight, while her curvacious body calls out for attention. My eyes travel across her face. Her angel-like round face, sprouting plump full lips, her cheeks flushed red, and her dark eyelashes make her eyes stand out, which I end up gazing at all over again. I also notice that her eyes are lined with eyeliner and a bit of mascara, which explains why her eyes stand out from her face and gets you immediately seduced into them. I practically stand there, too busy looking at her that I don't even notice the awkward silence that hangs between us.

When I finally notice, I try not to flush. "Ah, um, sorry," I stammer out. I really have no idea if that sorry had to do with me bumping into her or the fact that I was totally drooling over her! (I am not a lesbian, let's get that straight.)

It takes her a few seconds for her to finally process what I had said, before she delivers a haughty "It's alright" and stalks away.

I continue to stare after her, even though she was long gone. There was something about her aloofness and her aura that had made me immediately want to befriend her.

As if on cue, I can hear someone calling for me from behind. "Maka!" a sweet voice yells for me. I turn around and see a happy Tsubaki running toward me.

"Hey Tsubaki!" I chime at her, enveloping her into a hug.

"I was getting a little worried, since I couldn't find you!" She pouts at me, hugging me tighter.

"Oh, haha, well I just got here," I reply, turning back to where the mysterious girl had disappeared into the thick crowd of people.

"Maka, what's wrong?" The worry etched into Tsubaki's voice brings me back back to reality.

"Ah, nothing! Nothing at all." I smile.

"Okay then Maka~ Well, let's go to where all the people are gathered." She grabs my hand and leads me to the crowd.

"Alright"

We eventually have to hang outside the crowd, due to it being extremely packed and I think I'll get lost since I'm so short, even though I'm 16. In the middle of the crowd is where there are three camp counselors, manning a table where we all have to sign in and be given our cabin number and keys.

Tsubaki and I hang close to the crowd, waiting for it to decrease in size. As we were waiting, I saw that some people were familiar and most were total strangers to me and Tsubaki. The people that we both know are from our school, for example, I saw one of my friends, Crona, come out from the crowd.

"Hey Crona!" I cheerfully yell. "I thought you wouldn't come!"

His pale eyes land on me. "Oh, uh, hey Maka. I wasn't, but I saw that the flute was one of the instruments listed on the flyer. I wanted to get better at playing the flute..." His voice trails off. He seems a bit embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed Crona," I say, while ruffling his hair. "That's an awesome reason why you came here! I know that you can learn how to play the flute here, you'll rock."

My words of encouragement seem to have taken affect on him, his nervous personality diminishing and a smile starts to form on his face.

"Thanks Maka."

I look over to where Tsubaki is and she smiles too.

This will seriously be a good summer! What else could I ask for? Having both of my closest friends here is good enough-

Suddenly my train of thought goes. I hear a string of giggles come from come from the crowd. The small group that has formed breaks apart to let a posse of girls get through. In the center of the flock of girls is someone I thought I wouldn't ever see here at all, and it makes me suddenly want to go home. Out of all people in the entire world, and from Shibusen High, SHE had to come here.

Her long wavy blonde hair reaches halfway past her back, snaking it's way around her body due to the wind, her body super perfect that all the guys swoon for her, which makes her so popular. Her heart shaped face portraying innocence, but I know better than to fall into her seducing aura. She may look innocent and sweet, but you don't know the real Tiffany Alanis like I do.

The memories that I have shared with her pour into my mind, wishing that they would stop, they are nothing but pointy sharp thorns piercing through my happiness and heart. Back in elementary school, we used to be good friends. She was the new girl in town that had moved from New York due to her father's job transferring them here. Everyone in my fourth grade class didn't want to be her friend since they thought she was weird. So I was the brave one from our class to step up and be friendly to her. I approached her one sunny day, the air around us cool and refreshing. She was by herself, sitting on the sidewalk, her face blank. When I got close to her, she seemed a little shocked to feel someone else s presence next to her. I sat next to her and began my introduction.

"_Hey, my name is Maka. What's yours?"_

"_...Tiffany."_

"_Tiffany? Tiffany what?"_

"_...Alanis."_

She seemed pretty robotic when she answered my questions, like she didn't want to talk to me. But I wasn't gonna give up!

"_Hey, you wanna come play with me?We can be good friends!"_

At the sound of that, she picked up her head a little.

"_You can also meet my friends too! We can all be friends together!"_

Her eyes finally meet mine, though they were clouded with something I didn't really know at the time.

She embraced me suddenly, and held my hand to guide me to where my friends were.

"_Come on! Let's go play!"_

The feeling I had felt blocked my thoughts about how she immediately accepted me and I also failed to think about how she suddenly perked up at the mention of my friends.

We both ran side my side, happiness enveloping us. Or so I thought. I was probably the only one that felt real happiness, even though it was painful to admit I was happy when I became her friend.

As soon as I introduced my friends to her, she became totally different, the way she acted with them wasn't the same when she acted with me. Soon enough, Tiffany started to hang out with them more. She usually bribed them with sleepovers at her house and tea parties and such, but they would all exclude me in their little "get togethers". The day finally came when they all completely decided to ignore me, they started to treat me like an outcast. They then started to insult me and pull a whole bunch of stunts that would make me look like a fool, but I never felt shame nor angry. What they gave me was courage, to keep going even though it seems that nobody wanted to be my friend. Tiffany then seemed to have persuaded everyone to shun me and she got really popular from that. I soon later found out that the only reason people would hang out with her is because she was rich. Her dad owns a large company and they wanted to relocate, thus her moving into Nevada, into my school and into my life.

Elementary school turned to middle school and the environment was less friendlier. Everyone continued to label me as an outcast and it was hard on me, just a bit. It was a bit hard being in school because I had to deal with all this crap, I had to deal with more things at home, since... me and papa had to deal with something that had just happened recently... I never wanted to show it, so I hide my true feelings. School life continued, nobody cared. Then I met Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, the person who befriended me. It made me happy, knowing someone wanted to be my friend, but also worried if their friendliness was nothing but a form of pity. The worried feeling I had soon diminished into nothing but a fabrication. Tsubaki showed me the power of true friendship, which is why she will always be a best friend and sister to me. I soon then met Crona in high school, he was also someone that was labeled an outcast, though I did the same thing Tsubaki did with me, I made him my friend.

My memories from my past then seize to a stop, when I realize that I was been stared at. Cold brown eyes have been observing me from a few feet away. Crap, I was staring at her without realizing it.

"Oh, hey Maka. What's a nerd like you doing here?" She sneers.

"Who says that I can't come here? Apparently there aren't restrictions from letting people like me here," I backfire. Hey, she started it.

"Well then, your nerdy aura better not infect me, or not I'll be forced to be a complete loser like you and your little friends," She says, her demeanor turning bitchy and rude. Seriously? She's acting super pathetic, especially when she's taking on the role of a 5 year old who's afraid of contracting "cooties". What bothers me the most was the fact that she put my friends into this. I can feel both Crona and Tsubaki's atmosphere suddenly turn cold.

I clamp my mouth shut really tight. I'm afraid to say something that will totally blow this argument into proportions, but I just can't stand here and let her make fun of my friends! She can make fun of me but my friends are off-limit.

"Like I'll let a bitch like you become one of us," I spit out at her. With one last glare, I stride past her, leaving her stunned.

I can feel the fury reflecting off her as I pass by her. I really didn't care, she was the one who asked for it.

By the time I reached the table, Tiffany had disappeared somewhere, Tsubaki and Crona were by my side.

"Maka," Crona starts. "You really ticked off Tiffany. Right after you left, she said something about 'payback'. You need to be careful."

"Yeah Maka," Tsubaki pipes in. "Tiffany can be capable of anything. She can turn people against you just like that, which will ruin your summer here. Also, remember she can spread that horrible rumor about your mother like she did in middle school..."

Tsubaki knows to not finish her sentence, bringing up that beastly memory will set my lungs on fire and my head will suddenly start to ache. I don't like to talk about my mother at all. Not after what had happened...

"Name please." I almost jump out of my skin from the sound of a perky voice chirp at me. A smiling blonde, probably around her late 20s or early 30s, is directing what she said is to me. Her name tag reads "Marie".

"Ah, um, Maka Albarn," I stutter out.

Marie happily flips through the sheets of paper looking for my name. "Maka... Albarn... Ah! You are in cabin 276. Here's your cabin key."

She hands the key to me. I gingerly put it in my pocket.

"Oh, Miss Maka," Marie calls to me. "One more thing. It would be an honor to enlighten you this summer." She winks and proceeds with the next person.

Wait, what? I don't get what she just said! What does that mean?! My mind wanders off to find out the hidden meaning to what Marie said, but until I feel a nudge that breaks my concentration and train of thought.

I look up and find a curious Tsubaki gazing at me, her indigo eyes not wavering. Tsubaki already had her key in hand. There is no Crona in sight, which makes me feel a bit bad, since he didn't say good bye. "Maka, what cabin are you staying in?"

"Ah, cabin 276."

Tsubaki turns toward the direction of where the cabins are located. "Oh, I have the cabin 278, we're one cabin away from each other." She cocks her head to the side, to get a look at my face.

I smile brightly at her. "That's awesome!" She beams.

We continue to walk toward our cabins, both completely silent. The only noise that can be heard are the energized cicadas, singing their song as loudly as they can.

We finally reach our destination, after going through a few minutes of excruciating silence. I thought I was going to go insane with this silence, I was already wishing to have a

I walk up the steps to my cabin and I'm about to say something to Tsubaki, but she beats me to it. "Maka, wanna meet up later after we're both done unpacking? We could explore the camp grounds together," She offers. hoping for me to agree.

"Alright, fine. I'll come," I laugh out when I see the expression on her face when I agreed.

Tsubaki smiles warmly. "I'll text you when I'm done, so you better have already be finished when I text~"

"Haha, okay Tsu-Chan~"

I turn toward the door. I'm about to reach my hand toward the doorknob before Tsubaki's voice stops me yet again.

"Another thing Maka. Remember, if you have something in your mind and don't have anyone to talk to, come talk to me. You don't have to strain yourself in telling me, I'll always be patiently waiting."

Her words filled me with something that cannot be described in words, but can only be understood by heart. This feeling of trust, friendship, happiness will always remain in my heart, nothing can penetrate all these wonderful feelings I have.

"...Thank you. I'll keep that in mind."

I hear her footsteps fade away, into the direction of her cabin. It takes me a few seconds to recover myself, before I can finally grasp the cold metal handle into my hand. I plaster a smile on my face, not knowing if my roommates already made themselves at home, most likely they did, since it's pretty late to be arriving now. I twist the door handle and enter the cabin, but before I can at least take a step inside, I immediately stop, my smile disappearing and being replaced with bewilderment.

I take in the surroundings, fully shocked. On the left side of the room, I literally thought that their was a cotton candy fight or something, there was pink everywhere. The bed was decorated with six puffy pink pillows with matching PINK comforter to go with it. The wall was decorated with posters of the bands that do not appeal to me, like One Direction, Justin Bieber, Cody Simpson and other boy singers/bands that girly girls like. There are more things that are in that side of the room, but there is so much pink that I swear that the color pink will be burned into my eyes for days, maybe even for weeks. I look away before I become blinded and begin to examine the right side of the room. This side of the room was a complete opposite of the other side, this side was much darker. The walls were covered with scary looking bands like Cannibal Corpse, Slipknot and Killswitch Engage. The bed was filled with creepy looking plushies, among the plushies were two plump pillows covered with skulls all over. The comforter of the bed was a normal pattern, ruby red roses dotting it.

What surprises me even more is the owners that dominate the sides of the room. On the girly side of the room, perched on her bed, clutching her oversized Hello Kitty, was none other than Tiffany Alanis. On the other side, was again that mysterious girl with the alluring eyes I had bumped into earlier. She was also on her bed, balancing a notebook on her leg while she writes in it and listening to her iPod.

Both were startled with my sudden entrance, they both jump up and look toward my direction.

Tiffany was the first to speak up. "Oh mah gawd! How is this happening to me?! Having to live with this damn nerd is increasing my chances of being infected!" She pulls out her iPhone, probably to tell her friends the unfortunate events that have just conspired. "What's worse is that I also have to live with little Miss Emo chick too, the luck I have," Tiffany adds, sarcastically.

The mysterious girl doesn't react with the insult that has been directed at her, she continues to what she was doing before I came.

I look at where my share of the room is: right smack in the middle of both of them, creating a wall between the both of them.

I place my luggage on my bed and begin to unpack. I look over my shoulder once in a awhile to peek at my ghoul-like roommate. She pays no attention to me, like I don't exist and it makes me feel really stupid at what I did.

She seems very concentrated with what she's writing, I occasionally hear her hum out a tune, which distracts me a bit at the task I'm doing. Before I can comprehend what she's most likely doing, the words come right out of my mouth, surprising me.

"What are you writing?"

She looks up from her notebook, a little shock showing on her face. The shock on her face surprised me even more, not a reaction I was looking for. It takes her about three seconds for her to settle the question I asked into her head.

"Ah, um, song lyrics..." She trails off, not really sure if she should have shared this with me.

I watch her face turn a little red before I can finally answer her honestly. "Really? That's pretty cool!" I beam at her. To me that's pretty amazing, considering I have been thinking of writing a song, but don't know where to start.

Her face turns a few more shades of red, she then shrugs off my comment, probably for the best and continues to write.

"Uh, by the way, since we're roommates, it would be better if I could, you know, know your name-"

"Yumi. Yumi Scarlet."

Her quick response messes up my speech, making my words come out a little jumbled. "Yumi? Ah, um, okay! That's a nice name, hehe. My name is Maka Albarn. Nice to meet you."

I extend my hand toward her toward her. She hesitates before finally she finally takes my hand. We shake hands. "...You too," She sheepishly lets out.

I feel my phone vibrate in my back pocket, making me jump a bit. I pull it out, seeing that I received a text message from Tsubaki.

_Hey I'm done unpacking. I'll be right outside your cabin in a few seconds. -Tsubaki_

I look over to where my abandoned suitcase lies open, it contents all over the bed. Screw it, I'll finish later.

I hastily walk toward the door, pulling it open. Before I step out the door, I throw over my shoulder "Hey Yumi. I'll be right back."

"...Alright." I close the door behind me after I had heard her response. It really didn't matter if she cared, I just wanted her to know that I'll be alright.

I find Tsubaki patiently waiting for me at the bottom step.

"You didn't even unpack, did you?" She interrogates.

"Hey, yes I did! Well, just a bit!" My cheeks puff up and I pout at her.

Tsubaki rolls her eyes and offers a small smile.

"Come on, let's follow this path so we don't get lost."

"Okay!"

We walk side by side, completely engrossed in conversation, our laughter audible all around.

The setting sun shines it's ray onto the Nevada scenery, making the atmosphere around beautiful and lively. The cicadas humming loudly, the sparkly lake creating a parallel universe of all this beauty, everything about this allurement makes me forget about everything, making me want to stop time for just a while so that I can suck it all up and to never forget about this. I suddenly think of mama, knowing that she would also enjoy it her too... Mama... Where ever you are... Please be okay... Your loving daughter Maka, is still believing in you and missing you...

* * *

**A/N: Whoa! Maka has to share a cabin with her enemy and the mysterious girl who's name is Yumi? What has happened to Maka's mother that seems to bother her so much? Don't worry, I'll mention her some more later, for now, stay confused! See ya until next chapter! ^_^/ **

**Also, I had to split this chapter into two, so Soul's part is next chapter! :D**


End file.
